I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You
by Lemonly
Summary: When Lorraine and Calvin get married, Elliot and Sarah begin to prepare for the next stage of their lives together.


The Murtaughs and Bakers were reuniting once again for Lorraine and Calvin's wedding. They hadn't all been together since Charlie and Anne got married five years ago. Sarah and Jake pulled up to the Boulders and quickly got out of the car. They had driven from University of Wisconsin- Madison, were they were both attending art school, and were late.

"We're an hour late!" Sarah hissed at Jake as she walked by him.

"It's not like it matters! We don't have an important role in the wedding." Jake replied.

"You don't! I do! I'm the Maid of Honor!"

"If you had just changes like I asked you to, we wouldn't have been late." Jake argued back, still not liking his sister's outfit. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a black top that had a neon orange peace sign on it. On her feet a pair of black flip flops.

"You are so… UGH!" Sarah said upon entering the "cottage".

"SARAH? OMG! Thank God you're finally here!" Kim and Jessica came running down the stairs, hugging their big sister then pulling her up stairs.

"Hey little reds!" Jake said.

"Oh, hi Jake," the twins replied uninterested.

Jake walked onto the desk where the rest of the siblings who weren't with Lorraine were.

"Hey Jake!" Charlie exclaimed, hugging his little brother.

"Where's Sarah?" Nigel and Kyle demanded.

"She got whisked away for some Maid of Honor thing." Jake replied before giving Mike a nuggie and hugging him.

"What was she so mad at you about?" Henry asked.

"I made us an hour late because I wouldn't let her leave our dorm with the outfit she was wearing on."

"Did she change?" Mark asked, shocked. Everyone knew how stubborn she was.

"No, she sat there either glaring or yelling at me for an hour before she threaten my life and then tackled me."

"That explains why you left."

Before Jake could respond, Sarah came running onto the deck. She groaned seeing her brothers out there, knowing she was going to get it for the outfit. Her eyes found Elliot, who was staring at her in awe. She smirked on walked further onto the deck, picking up the un-open wine bottle that was on the table.

"Aren't you a little young for drinking?" Calvin asked jokingly.

"Aren't you a little young for miniskirts and too tight shirts?" Charlie asked.

"It's not for me. It's for your fiancée. She claims to need it." Sarah responded, ignoring Charlie's question. When her Nora walked out, she gave her brothers a questioning look when she saw Sarah's attire. Sarah rolled her eyes as she went back inside muttering about not being able to change the way you dress with people questioning your sanity.

"Anyone want to enlighten me on why Sarah is wearing a miniskirt?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know! Doesn't she look great?" Kim said excitedly.

"I knew she would!" Jessica seconded.

"Doesn't Butch look good?" Lorraine said making an appearance.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside with Sarah?" Calvin asked.

"Sarah kicked us out for her dress fitting. Lorraine the only one who knows what her dress looks like." Kim said.

"She wants everyone else to be surprised." Jessica said.

Lorraine sat down in Calvin's lap as she waited for her brothers to bring up Sarah's outfit.

"You put her up to this, Lorraine?" Jake asked.

"She asked for me to send her some new clothes." was Lorraine's response.

"So you sent her clothes that were a size to small?" Charlie demanded.

Lorraine just rolled her eyes and stood up as Sarah reemerged.

"Did the dress work?"

"Yep." Sarah responded, looking at Elliot again, who was staring at her with slowly darkening eyes.

"Do you need me to do anything for you, Lorraine?"

"Actually, I need you and the Best Man to discuss what's appropriate and what's not for the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties." Lorraine said with a pointed look at Daniel, who had suggested a couple strippers earlier in the week.

"Alright."

"So, Elliot, why don't you take Sarah to your room so you can talk about it?" Calvin suggested.

"Okay," Elliot got up and took Sarah's hand, leading her toward the steps.

"I would prefer them being somewhere that doesn't have a bed and I can keep an eye on him." Charlie said, earning him a glare from Anne.

"They been together over five years and haven't seen each other in about six months. Give them time together." Anne scowled, smiling slightly at how protective Charlie was. When Kim and Jessica left to work on a paper, Lorraine and Nora turned glares to Charlie.

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed, seeing the icy glares coming from his sisters.

"If you do anything that could ruin that relationship, I will kill you." Lorraine stated, knowing that Charlie was going to make an excuse to go inside so he could spy on Sarah and Elliot.

"Why are you like that with only Sarah?" Nora asked with a laugh in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked confused.

"You were never protective of me and you aren't with Kim and Jess. That goes for all of you. So, why with Sarah?" Lorraine clarified.

"I don't know." Henry said slowly.

"I think it's because she's always been closer to us than you girls." Jake answered.

"Yeah, I mean, her first word was Charlie. Or whatever she shortened it to." Henry supplied.

"Char," Charlie whispered, getting a faraway look on his face. Lorraine smiled. She and Nora knew the answer. Charlie was Sarah's hero. He was the one she always went to when she had a problem. He was realizing that she's not a little girl anymore.

"It's because she's closest to you. It's because she's always been 'one of the guys' and whenever she starts acting girly, it throws you." Lorraine said.

"It was predictable, really. You guys have the relationship with her that you don't have with the other girls." Nora responded.

*Elliot's room"

It took all of Elliot's will power not to drag Sarah upstairs. Once they got to his room, he opened the door, kissed her, and backed her into the room, kicking the door closed with his foot. They moved toward his bed, falling on it.

"You look so hott! It was all I would do not to take you right then and there." Elliot murmured as his pressed kisses down her neck, making her moan when he began to suck on her sensitive spot.

#%*#)^#*#)()&#^&$(_#+*$&&$

"I love you, Sarah Baker." Elliot said as he pulled her naked body closer to his.

"I love you, too, Elliot Murtaugh." Sarah responded. She giggled as Elliot maneuvered her onto her back, sliding on top of her, after getting something from his nightstand.

"We've been together for about seven years now and I knew I loved you after our first date. Since then, when I saw my future, I always saw you there with me. I still do. So, I really want to make that a reality. I love you, Sarah Baker. Will you marry me?" Elliot asked, opening the small box to reveal a simple gold diamond ring.

"Yes," Sarah gasped. He slid the ring on her finger with a smile. She kissed him gently and he was quick to deepen it.

!%&())_*%#%(&%##&_*&%

The two families sat down at the dinner table, noticing Elliot and Sarah's absence.

"Should I be worried that they haven't left his room yet?" Charlie asked Anne quietly.

"No," was her only response.

#^()(%$#$%&()_*&^&%%&%##&((~#&

"You look beautiful Lorraine!" Sarah exclaimed as her sister walked into the main bride's room.

"Thank you, Sarah. Now, You and Elliot are leading the procession, so get out there and make his jaw hit the ground." Lorraine ordered. Sarah did just that.

The wedding colors were black and gold. Nora, Kim, and Jess all wore simple v-neck black dresses while Daniel, Kenny, and Charlie wore plain black tuxes. Elliot stood waiting outside the room for Sarah. As Best Man and Maid of Honor they wore different things. Elliot wore a gold tux with a black button-up underneath. He looked right out of the Rat Pack. When Sarah walked out of the room, his jaw dropped. She was wear a one shouldered floor-length shimmering gold dress paired with gold strap heels. Her naturally wavy hair was put in an up do and held in place by a gold barrette. The only make-up she had on was a shimmer, copper eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss.

"Wow," was all he could say.

%*_(*)&%^**)()+)**^%$#$

Throughout the ceremony, Elliot couldn't keep his eyes off Sarah. He made sure to tell her that while on the way to the reception, causing her to blush.

"Everyone, we have an announcement. My little sister, Sarah, and Calvin's little brother, Elliot, just recently got engaged. We found the perfect song for them. So, this next dance will be lead by them." Lorraine said after her and Calvin's first dance.

Elliot took Sarah's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her against him. He rested his forehead against hers as they swayed. Elliot began singing along, making Sarah blush.

Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

"Don't," Anne warned as Charlie started to go toward the still swaying couple.

"But"

"No Buts!"

"His hands are a little too low."

"His hands are allowed to be that low, Charlie. He's going to be marrying her. His hands will be lower in the future."

"Don't say things like that."


End file.
